Saving You
by easily1994addicted
Summary: "Because you're worth it." Harriet was done with all the lies and deceit. She was done being Dumbledore's Golden Girl. She wanted out from the war, regardless of everything else. So she escaped. Magic help her with her new journey into the wide world beyond Wizarding Britain. Because Harriet Potter was bringing waves with her. Focuses on Harry before eventual TMR/Fem!HP
1. Prologue

_New story- Woohoo! ... Though that's probably not a great idea considering all my **other** unfinished fics. *insert sheepish laugh here*_

_Anyway, quick note that this is a **Female!Harry fic**. I've always liked the name Anastasia, but I wanted to keep her 'Harry' nickname as well. Thus I used Harriet Anastasia Potter. Another note is that this fic will have some Fate/Stay Night elements. I haven't really gotten far in this fic yet and I will probably update a chapter once I've written another to the 3 chapters I've already written. For once, I actually have an working till the end plot going on. So hopefully (maybe) this will be one I can list as complete sooner or later(most probably later, though haha). Hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed plotting and writing it. _

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**Warnings: Possible OOC, several minor OCs, Fem!Harry, Grey/Borderline-Dark!Harry, Fate/Stay Night element**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Hurt.

That was the only emotion Harriet Potter could feel right now. It has been days after October 31st and all she could feel was hurt. Normally, the jeers and sneers wouldn't affect her much.

It was Ron and Hermione who wouldn't believe that she didn't enter the stupid Tri-Wizard Tournament on her own that hurt her. They had been friends since first year. They were her best friends. They knew her better than anyone else. She trusted them.

But they didn't trust her.

And that hurt. To trust someone so completely only to find that they didn't trust her as much as she trusted them _hurt so much_. People say she was over reacting. That she should be _grateful_ for the chance to compete in such an esteemed tournament. But all she wanted to do was curl up in bed or cuddle with Sirius and cry.

She didn't _want_ to be in this stupid competition. She didn't _want_ fame. She didn't _want_ the money. She didn't want _anything_ to do with the stupid tournament.

Ron and Hermione should _know_ that. They should _know_ how much she hated it. And yet, they believed she had entered a tournament that could threaten her life.

And it hurt. So, so very much.

She couldn't handle the sneers and glares and disappointment and congratulations from the rest of the school. The Slytherin and Hufflepuffs with their 'Potter Stinks' badges and hurtful words. The Ravenclaw and their judging eyes and harsh words. Her own Gryffindors with their refusal to believe anything she said.

She was _so _very tired.

So here she was in the only place she knew no one would be able to get to: the Chamber of Secrets. She had cried and cried and cried. For herself. For Sirius. For her parents. For her broken trust. For her future.

Was she going to face death in the face again this year. First and Second year with Voldemort. Third year with Dementors. This year was the tournament with a death record. She didn't want to face death again this year. Or the year after, if she survived this one. She just wanted to get through school _normally_.

Harriet sniffled as she lifted her eyes to the dead Basilisk. It's been two years and yet, it still hasn't decayed. She wondered what was normalcy, anyway. Was normal being muggle or witch? What was the difference? One could do magic and the other couldn't?

She thought of her life if she didn't have magic. Would her parents still be alive? Would Sirius be free? Would Voldemort ever target her? Would Aunt Petunia accept her?

There were so many questions but she only knew the answer to one. Aunt Petunia had made it clear on the day she found out she was a witch.

_"I would never accept you! Not unless you got rid of your freakishness!"_

Harriet then thought about magic. What was so special about it? It was both dangerous and useful. But so was technology. Magic had the Floo and Apparation while muggles had cars and airplanes. Magic had the killing curse and muggles had tons of weapons designed to kill.

In the end, what was normal?

Harriet could feel more tears fall from her eyes. Right now, all she wanted to do was curl up with Sirius and cry on him. Sirius was the only one who showed that he truly cared and loved her. If she didn't have magic, would Sirius still accept her? He would, wouldn't he?

He would always be with her. He promised she wouldn't be alone anymore. She knew he would follow her if she wanted to live in the muggle world. He escaped Azkaban for her, after all. Plus, Sirius never had a trial. Maybe if they moved to another country, he could ask for one.

At that moment, Harriet paused and backtracked.

If she quit the tournament, she would lose her magic. She would be a muggle. She could go to muggle school and move to another country to get away. Maybe Sirius and her could move to Germany. Sirius could ask for a trial in Germany. She knew from hearing Hermione talk that they would give trials to whoever they saw fit. Sirius never had a trial and as a Lord, he could ask for one there and he could be free if he gave a Pensieve memory of what happened back in October 1981.

Then, other countries would accept that Sirius was innocent. Because Germany had a court that was known for finding out the truth and judge fairly rather than to prosecute aimlessly like Britain seemed to be fond of doing.

They could build a new life. Sirius would be free. Maybe Remus could come along with them. And Harry would have the family she wanted.

A smile began forming on her lips as a plan began to form in her head. She could do this. She needed to mail Sirius.

Finally finding a light of hope, Harry stood quickly and practically ran out of the chambers to her dormitory for supplies. Hedwig was going to be busy soon.

* * *

**_Next - Chapter One: Letters to Salvation_**

_Dear Padfoot,_

_"It's okay Hedwig. We'll be out of here soon and you can fly where ever you want."_

_"We've been lied to, Dobby."_

___Be strong for me, pup. _

___- I **will** be slow on updates so please be patient with me. Thank you so much for reading! Please do leave reviews about your thoughts about this story!_


	2. Chapter One: Letters to Salvation

_Sorry for the long wait! Thank you all those who reviewed the last chapter! I replied to some of you already and others I just didn't have to the time, so I'm really sorry! Replies to those on guest accounts are below. :D I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter!_

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Possible OOC, several minor OCs, Fem!Harry, Child Abuse, Grey/Borderline-Dark!Harry, Fate/Stay Night elements**

* * *

_**Chapter One: Letters to Salvation**_

_Dear Padfoot, _

_This year, it seems like something is out to get me still. The Tri-Wizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts. Champions for the tournament are decided by this old magical goblet. The tournament has a trail of death records and you guessed it! My name came out as a champion for it. _

_First of all, please believe me that I never entered the tournament, Padfoot. I just wanted one normal year, but Fate seems to hate me so I'm being forced to enter the tournament. Ron, Hermione, the professors and the rest of the school don't believe me. I don't know how my name got into the goblet, but Professor Moody says there might be someone (You-Know-Who) who wants me dead. There's no way around it. The Goblet of Fire is a magically binding contract. Professor Dumbledore says I have to compete. If I don't I'll lose my magic._

_Now comes the main reason of this letter, Padfoot. It's something big and it's something I've been thinking about since my name came out of that thrice damned goblet. I don't mind losing my magic. I've lived as a muggle for most of my life, I can live the rest of it without magic. I just... I want to know what you think. I don't want to participate in the tournament. It's dangerous and I would rather lose my magic than face a danger I don't know I'll live from. _

_So I'm willing to lose my magic and live as a muggle. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? Not losing your magic of course. But I want to move away from Britain. I hear Germany has an excellent court system and that maybe we could get you an international trial there. You could be free, Padfoot. And then we could move somewhere else. We could even take Remus along! We'd be a family, Padfoot. I'm going to lose my magic. But I don't want to lose you._

_I know this is a lot to think about. I don't want to force you, Padfoot. But I don't want to participate in the tournament. I'm going to announce it to the Headmaster during dinner in a few weeks (17th November, it's a little early perhaps but I don't want to get caught in anything else) so please reply before then? _

_Love you, Padfoot. Hope you're well._

_Ana._

Harriet smiled softly as she finished her letter to Sirius. She turned to the large book she found after scrounging around in the Restricted Section. There was a spell that could make Hedwig invisible to any and all wards. She had practiced it relentlessly and hoped it would work. If it didn't, at least she knew that Dumbledore would know of her plans. He would try to persuade her to rethink her decisions but she wasn't budging on this.

The other houses, heck even her own house could call her a coward for running away. But she didn't want anything to do with the tournament. She lived as a muggle before, she could do it for the rest of her life.

As she folded the letter into an envelope, she thought about how she and Sirius was going to get to Germany. She was confident Sirius would follow her. He was the only one who never lied, never avoided the truth or completely omit it from her. He truly loved her and she loved her godfather dearly.

She thought about her trust vault and wondered if there was enough to cover their expenses to Germany. Then a thought hit her. If she had a _trust vault_ at Gringotts, does that mean her parents had their own vaults? Wouldn't that mean she would inherit them? Why didn't she know this? Better yet, where was their wills?

Harriet frowned in thought and took out more parchment. She was in the Chamber of Secrets, in a room that was hidden in a wall in the main chamber. There were several books and journals, most were probably a thousand years old while some were fairly recent. Most probably they were Tom's books from 50 years ago. She was curious, but didn't touch them.

She had brought Dobby down here to clean the place up a little so she could use it. Dobby was absolutely ecstatic about helping her. She reluctantly agreed he could bring her meals here when she wanted to avoid the Great Hall.

Ron was still not talking to her and while Hermione still didn't believe her, she had asked where she had kept disappearing. Harriet was still hurt about her best friends not believing her, so she had merely kept silent and ignored her. Hermione had stopped badgering her after a while and she heard Ron talk about how she was ignoring them because she was all high and mighty about being a champion.

It had hurt of course. But she pushed down the tears that threatened to form during class and headed straight for the Chambers once it was over.

Now though, she concentrated on her second letter. This time to Gringotts.

_Merry meet, Goblins of Gringotts. _

_I, Harriet Anastasia Potter, daughter of James and Lily Potter would like to request any and all accounts that I have in Gringotts. If possible, I would also like to request my accounts' bank statements and any other documents pertaining to them. I understand that I am underage, however if it is at all possible to adhere to my requests, I would be highly appreciated and grateful for it. _

_I would also hope that you could tell me if my parents had left a will when they had passed? I am unsure whether to ask you or the Ministry for it as I was not raised in the magical world, much of its customs are lost to me. I apologize in advance if this offends you in any way._

_Finally, I will be leaving the country by the 21__st__ of November at the very latest. As such, I would like to request for an appointment to discuss anything pertaining to my accounts as well as to make withdrawals for my travels as soon as possible before then._

_May Thy Gold and the Blood of Thy Enemies Always Flow._

_Harriet Anastasia Potter._

Satisfied with the letter, she folded it and sealed it in another envelope. While being isolated by her friends and the rest of the school, she had found a book in the library about Goblin customs. It was an interesting and illuminating read and she wondered why other wizards weren't more polite with the Goblins that handle their finances. They were after all the ones who handled all their money and wealth. Being rude and disrespecting their customs wasn't really a good idea to her.

Then she remembered their reaction to her in second year and the question left her mind. As far as she could see, wizards and witches were fickle and didn't like anyone different just like muggles do. If she was considered Dark just for having the ability to talk to snakes who were her only companions when she was a child, she didn't want to know what they thought about Magical Creatures.

Gathering her supplies, she left the chambers using the exit she found in the rooms that lead to the main antechamber from the portrait of Salazar Slytherin's youngest daughter - not that anyone knew it was her. Peeking out of the portrait, she looked around for people. When she saw none, she opened the portrait door wider and stepped out and closed it softly. She smiled widely at the portrait in thanks.

**:Thank you, Serenity.:**

The portrait smiled back. **:You're welcome, little Serpent.:**

Quickly, Harriet tossed the Invisibility Cloak over her head and rushed to the Owlery. She had begun to walk around with her cloak on since she didn't want to deal with the other students.

It shows a lot that Hermione and Ron don't even notice when she's gone anymore. She normally sits at the back of the class and stays quiet unless the professors call on her. Which was rare since Professor Sprout ignored her and Hermione kept answering all the questions first. Professor Snape had surprisingly left her alone.

Arriving at the Owlery, she sent a small prayer of thanks to magic that there wasn't anyone there. Quickly, she located Hedwig.

"Hey, girl." She cooed at her beloved owl. "I need you to take this letter to Gringotts first. Then take this one to Sirius, okay?" She asked as she tied one letter to Hedwig's leg and gave the other for her to hold with her beak.

Hewig hooted in agreement and Harriet couldn't help but smiled. She hadn't smiled much these past few days. "It's okay Hedwig. We'll be out of here soon and you can fly where ever you want."

She casted the spell on Hedwig and the snow owl flew off. As Harriet watched Hedwig fly off, she felt a small burden being lifted off her shoulders.

If everything goes well, she would be free by next week.

* * *

Harriet was in the Chamber of Secrets again, practicing casting of old spells she knew as well as new ones she learned from higher level books. She knew some of them were dark. Most, if not all were from books she found in the chamber itself. There were some healing spells as well, but she didn't have anything to practice on.

The more offensive ones however, she tested on the dead Basilisk.

Practicing Dark Magic was addicting. The first time she casted a fairly dark cutting curse, her entire body shook in anticipation of more. And she did just that. She casted Dark Spell after Dark Spell, draining her magic quickly. Luckily for her, Serenity had called on Dobby to stop her before she went too far.

She now understood why so many people who practice Dark Magic go insane and why it was banned. It was so addictive and powerful that it nearly made _her_ go insane from it. Wanting to cast it again and again.

But she stopped. She still practiced it, but moderately now. She had Dobby stop her after an hour, and she would only continue the next day. As the week passed, she got used to the allure of weaker Dark Magic and started going for stronger ones. She was honestly surprised how easily Dark Spells come to her. She took a longer time learning the Patronus Charm last year.

It was now Saturday so she was not surprised when Dobby appeared in the Chambers with a letter bearing the Gringotts official seal. Harriet had asked Dobby if he could keep an eye out for her mail. She didn't want Hedwig to get ambushed trying to find her in the Great Hall. Excited, Harriet broke the seal and read the letter.

She didn't expect to feel so angry and betrayed once she was done.

_Merry meet, Miss Potter._

_It has come to our attention that you have not been receiving your bank statements that we have been forwarding to your magical guardian, Albus Dumbledore. If our assumptions from your letter to us are correct, then the withdrawals by Dumbledore from your account was made without your knowledge as well. _

_For that, we would like to deeply apologize for our error. As your magical guardian, it was assumed that Dumbledore had your express permission to withdraw from your account. For now, we have frozen your account and Dumbledore can no longer access them._

_The only good thing was that he could not withdraw from the main Potter Vaults or the vaults your parents held which they willed to you. He only had access to your trust vault and had made quarterly withdrawals since your parents passing that amounted to 40,000 Galleons. Once again, we apologize deeply for this error._

_Your parents will is indeed kept in Gringotts. The Ministry of Magic has nothing to do with any assets or finances of any witch of wizard. However it was sealed a day before your parents passing by the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore. As the main recipient of your parents will as well as Heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, you are allowed to unseal their will. _

_We have made an appointment for you on Friday, the 19__th__ of November. Attached to this letter is a card port key that will take you to Gringotts on that day at 12:00 PM. We will further our discussions on the vaults in your possession, your actions against Dumbledore and your inheritance then. _

_May Thy Vaults and Wealth Always Grow,_

_Ragnok,  
Director of Gringotts_

Harriet couldn't believe it. Dumbledore, the great Albus Dumbledore had been _stealing_ from her. He had lied to her and _stole_ from her. Her hands shook as her grip on her wand and the letter tightened.

Was everyone lying to her? Was there an ulterior motive behind Dumbledore's actions? Who was her true friends then if the man she had believed saved her from the Dursleys had been lying to her face and stealing from her? She could feel the tears gathering in her eyes as the pain of betrayal hit her again. Her very fragile trust in the people around her cracking even more.

"Miss Hari Potter?"

Harriet turned to Dobby's concerned gaze. She smiled sadly to him. "We've been lied to, Dobby. Dumbledore has been stealing from my vaults."

Dobby's eyes widened before clutching them close. Harriet dropped down to her knees and hugged the little house elf as she too let her tears flow and cried her heart out.

If Dumbledore couldn't be trusted, if Dumbledore was lying to her.

What about Sirius?

* * *

It was now Monday. Two days before Harriet would lose her magic and four days before she went to Gringotts. By the end of the week, she would be out of the country with or without Sirius.

And _oh Godric_, she was a damned _mess_. She had been crying almost every night, waiting for Sirius's letter. Her hair looked messier than normal and she was lacking sleep. She knew it would take time for Hedwig to hunt him down and then deliver his reply back to her, but she was stressed out from finding out about Dumbledore.

She was jittery and no longer talked in class. She always went around under the invisibility cloak now. She took meals in the chambers and talked to Serenity's portrait, pouring her heart out to her every night she managed to sneak out.

Serenity Slytherin's portrait was a reminder of what her mother could have been to her that comforted her even though she couldn't offer the warmth and touch of a physical mother. On days when she felt her anger bubbling to the surface, she would escape to the chambers and talk to her.

Parseltongue was becoming soothing to her as she listened to Serenity's comforting lullabies and childish stories in the ancient language. More often than not, she would nod off and Dobby would pop her back to bed quietly.

She was officially panicking now that Sirius hadn't replied and she couldn't concentrate on anything. That was why she was skipping her classes today and burying her head in a new pillow in the Chamber of Secrets. Debating on just going up and losing her magic now than later.

As if on cue, Dobby appeared looking excited but frazzled, with a letter in his hands. Harriet frantically snatched the letter and ripped it open. Reading it, the contents made her weep, but this time it was in relief and joy.

_Dearest beloved pup,_

_I'm coming with you. _

_I'll do my utmost best to be in Hogsmead by Friday. Can't write much since the Aurors are on to me. Nice touch with the spell on the owl, by the way. I'll love you even if you turn into a snake, pup. I don't mind if you want to live as a muggle. We'll go Germany, then France. Or America. Blacks have property everywhere. Or we'll use the Potter property. Whatever you want. We'll go to Gringotts to transfer everything of ours to wherever we're moving to. We'll be free from Britain. From everything._

_Be strong for me, pup. I'll be there soon._

_Love,_

_Padfoot._

And Harriet Potter cried herself to sleep in happiness. Everything was moving along so well.

* * *

_**nk: **Thank you very much for your review! Hope you like this chapter as well!_

_**Guest: **Before you start going off on how much of a Mary Sue my version of Harry is, I suggest you think again or just leave me alone, entirely. It's only the first chapter and I don't believe in judging before reading/experiencing something more than a brief overview. It's people like you that make people get discouraged to improve and continue with what they want to express through their own writings. Some people have good ideas but can't portray them well. I understand the need to demean a person not yourself, but there's something called subtlety: where you demean someone without letting them catch on - if you really must do so to feel good about yourself. To me there's nothing good about demeaning other people. I do not tolerate people who don't give people a chance after just one chapter. If you don't like the character, and you see other people with the same opinion as you, either give constructive criticism to the author and if they find your criticisms helpful, you'll be thanked graciously. If not, just leave them and their story alone._

* * *

**_Next - Chapter Two: The Price of Freedom_**

_"Wish me luck Serenity, Mum and Dad." __  
_

_"And what is that statement."_

_"I lost my parents on the 31st of October, 1981."_

_"So mote it be."_

_- __Sorry for that. Anyway, sorry it took so long to update this. I was stuck on the transitioning between scenes for the fourth chapter. Deadline and exams are in April and May and after that- I'll be free to write this to my hearts content!_


	3. Chapter Two: The Price of Freedom

_Thank you all for the wait! Here's the second chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it! It's a little bit shorter than the last one and the one after this will be even shorter (lol). But the fourth chapter will most definitely be long! Review replies are at the bottom!_

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Possible OOC, several minor OCs, Fem!Harry, Child Abuse, Grey/Borderline-Dark!Harry, Fate/Stay Night elements**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The Price of Freedom**_

It was now the 17th of November, 1994. The day Harriet Potter would lose her magic.

Not that anyone other than Sirius or Harriet knew that. But it was a significant day that would be remembered by all. The day the Girl-Who-Lived cowardly lost her magic instead of participating in the highly esteemed Tri-Wizard Tournament.

_To hell with what they thought._ Harriet thought angrily.

She would be free soon. Just a couple more days and she would be saying goodbye to Britain. Goodbye to her 'friends'. Goodbye to people who never listened. Goodbye to the disloyalties. Goodbye to the uncaring press. Today was the first step to her freedom. And nothing was going to stop her. For once, she would adhere to the rumours of her being an attention seeking spoiled brat. She would burst through the Hall, gathering all their attention to her.

Harriet stood in front of the closed ornate doors of the Great Hall. She could hear the happy chattering from the inside. She remembered briefly, very painfully, being part of that. It seemed like such a distant memory to her now.

That small piece of happiness from just talking to her friends and housemates during breakfast, dinner and lunch or even in the halls and on the Quidditch pitch. That small piece of happiness from arguing with Draco and the Slytherins. From chatting with the Hufflepuffs. From listening to Ravenclaws. She took a deep breath to gather her Gryffindor courage, her hands clutching the letter from Sirius in her pocket.

She was nervous, of course. After all, after this day she would no longer have any magic. Magic, that had brought both happiness and suffering to her. Magic, that had been her only company and source of warmth and strength during those years of torture. Magic, that had hurt her and put her down when she was already at her worst. She would lose it once and for all. She would be free.

_Be strong for me, pup. I'll be there soon._

Sirius was coming. They'll be a family once everything was settled. If Remus wanted to, they could be a family together. The Marauders once again. A smile formed on her lips.

"Wish me luck Serenity, Mum and Dad." She whispered under her breath.

And as she pushed the doors open, she felt magic rush to help her and a soft ghostly whisper she thought was just the wind from opening the doors.

_"Good luck. We love you, Anastasia."_

* * *

When the doors to the Great Hall burst open during dinner on the 17th of November, every single person inside turned to look and stare as Harriet Potter stared on with a hard, cold expression on her face. Her normally warm, green eyes that expressed her feelings so freely were now icy cold and hardened from the world. Her hands were clenched into tight fists as she strode purposefully down the aisle towards the Headmasters table.

Whispers broke out between the students as she walked. Ravenclaws were curious. Hufflepuffs were glaring. Slytherins were wary. And Gryffindors didn't know what to do. They had never encountered such a cold look in the normally warm girl. Not even when she was accused of being the Heir of Slytherin did she adopt such a icy look in her eyes. Students from Beauxbaton and Drumstrung merely watched with mixed confusion and curiosity.

Slytherins were wary because they could practically feel the dark magic that seeped from her. Being made of entirely Dark or Neutral families, they knew that somehow, Gryffindor's Golden Girl had been practising Dark Magic. She wasn't powerful, no. They could feel Light magic still enveloping her, the Dark Magic strong but not overwhelmingly so. Her magic was Neutral, almost borderline Dark. But Neutral still.

Mad-Eye Moody's magical eye spun and locked on to the girl. And what he saw would forever shock him. Grey Magic, tinted with dark, dark crimson and bright, bright gold magic _leaked_ from the girls' every pore. The multitude of magic surrounding her was thick and powerful and it reeked of strong emotions, further fuelling it.

Snape paled rapidly when he felt her magic. The girl had been practicing Dark Magic. Regularly enough that it managed to taint her previously Light Magic so much that her Light magic was tainted grey and dark crimson. He was horrified that Lily's girl was able of such a feat but he was even more terrified of the cold, hard look in her eyes. He only saw those eyes that cold once. And that was when Lily had ended their 16 years old long friendship. And it terrified him because he didn't know what was the cause for Lily's girl to get such a look in her eyes.

Stopping in front of the Headmasters of the three schools, she defiantly stared into Dumbledore's eyes. She could feel her magic rolling off her in waves and she silently mourned it, knowing she was about to lose her constant companion over the years. She knew her magic was affecting the Headmasters as well. Dumbledore lost that magic damned twinkle in his eyes. Madame Maxine was rigid in her seat and Professor Karkaroff was as pale as a white sheet paper.

"Good evening, Headmasters." Her voice was flat and cold. It carried throughout the hall, silencing any and all conversation and whispers. Everyone stared as Dumbledore slowly rose from his seat, his eyes locked onto Harriet's.

"Miss Potter... Harry..." Dumbledore started. "What are you doing?"

Harriet smiled coldly. "Since everyone in this school thinks that I entered the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I would like to make a statement."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes into a confused glare. "And what is that statement."

Her smile turned colder. "As I did not enter the tournament by myself, I will not be participating as a champion for the tournament. I refuse to take part in the tournament, no matter the consequence to myself."

Mixed reactions flooded the Hall. The true Tri-Wizard Tournament Champions were stilled and pale in their seats. They themselves heard the consequences of not participating in the tournaments would be. To be willing to lose her magic would mean that she truly did not put her name in the goblet.

One Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff felt dread and guilt fill his stomach as he watched Harriet Potter stand tall and strong, fearlessly announcing her decision to lose her magic. All this time, he had thought much the same about Harriet Potter as his housemates. That she was an attention seeking brat. He never even entertained the idea of her telling the truth about not dropping her name into the Goblet of Fire in the first place. He had seen how the rest of the school, hell even her own housemates treated her and he did nothing to stop it. And now, a girl 3 years younger than him was about to lose her magic willingly. Something he knew he would never be able to do, no matter what happened.

If possible, Snape paled even further. He knew the consequences. He was there. He had accused her himself that she had entered the tournament. And here she was, willingly going to give up her magic just so she wouldn't have to participate in the blasted tournament. His first thought was that it was just a ploy. An act that the girl insisted on going through to get attention. But he knew not even James Potter would have said anything about giving up his magic. Her cold hard eyes was proof enough that Harriet Potter, that Lily's little girl, was serious.

Dumbledore's shock was portrayed clearly on his face. What had gone wrong? Why did Harriet come to this decision? She was supposed to brave through the tasks and reach the end alive! She was not supposed to suddenly decide that she would willingly lose her magic instead of completing the tasks set out! He had to fix this. The fate of the Light rested on her shoulders.

"Harry, please." He very nearly begged. "Think this through. Not participating would mean-"

"It would mean that I would lose my magic." Harriet cut him off, her voice ringing through the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione had paled drastically from the implication of it. Everyone else stared at the girl in shock as realization that had hit the champions and professors dawn on them as well. Harriet gave Dumbledore no heed as she turned to address the her soon to be ex-fellow students.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is a highly esteemed one where the winner would receive eternal glory." She paused, eyeing all the houses listening to her words intently. "I ask you this: Who is the last winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" She paused and smirked when no one could answer her. "Why do I need this so called 'eternal glory' when I have the fame that comes with being the 'Girl-Who-Lived'. I neither want nor need the prize of a thousand Galleon that comes with the trophy. Why should I, when I am the sole heiress to the fortune of the Most Ancient and Noble House of the Potters?

"You only saw my name come out of the Goblet of Fire on the 31st of October, 1994. You only saw that I had somehow cheated both Dumbledore's Age Line and an old and ancient magical artefact. But did you see me put my name in the Goblet? Will anyone here admit to putting my name in the Goblet for me?" Her voice rang clear through the hall, bringing all attention to her.

Harriet's cold eyes went from table to table. She recognized the shame and guilt from them but it was too late. Her trust in them was already broken and she would not give them another chance to ruin her anymore than they already have.

"I lost my parents on the 31st of October, 1981." She started again and she saw several people stiffen and adopted terrified looks at the mention of the date. "On that day, the Dark Lord Voldemort fell and according to books and everyone else, I was the one who defeated him. I was hailed as the Girl-Who-Lived; the Light's Saviour the day I lost my parents. While you celebrated the fall of the Dark Lord, I mourned for my parents deaths.

"I ask you now, since I most definitely do not know: How did I defeat a man that was called the Darkest of Dark Lords in the last two centuries? I was nothing more than a 15 month old babe. For years I have dreams of flashes of green lights. Of screams and yells of a woman who begged to spare my life from the Dark Lord. What did I do to defeat him when perhaps it was my mother's sacrifice in the end that ended that dark reign of terror?

"I was told that since my parents' passing, a mysterious blood protection was enacted to protect me as long as I was within the vicinity of a blood relative. And for years, I have lived under constant abuse and starvation with my blood Aunt and her family who hated magic and in extension: me. You may think that I am making this up. That I am lying." She paused as she stared at the stares of disbelief, especially among the Slytherins.

Raising her hands, she trembled as she unbuttoned her dress robes and let it fall to the ground. One by one, she popped open the buttons to her shirt and turned around. Letting her shirt fall and bunch around her elbows, she moved her hair aside and heard horrified and shocked gasps and screams. She could hear Hermione's horrified "No!" and Ron's shouts of denials before several people burst out crying. Professors stood up in shock, clearly confused to the reactions of the students.

She stared hatefully at Dumbledore, stunning the two headmasters beside him. Smirking she mouthed to him and all the professors behind and beside him.

"Look what you made go through. Look, stare and suffer the burden of guilt of which you have allowed me to suffer in pain."

And she turned around.

Sharp intakes of breath, chairs toppled over, Madame Maxine's soft sobs and Professor McGonagall horrified ones. She could hear Professor Snape mutters of denials and she could feel Moody's intense gaze at her back.

What had caused such reactions? It was the cuts and scars that littered her back. The bruises that still haven't healed. The words "Freak", "Die", "Useless" and "Worthless" carved into her back and would scar it forever. She knew no amount of magic could heal her scars. She knew she would bare them for the rest of her life. It was a reminder to her just what magic had brought her.

She gave them a few more moments before finally pulling up her shirt and buttoning it close. She stood there in silence for a few minutes, giving her audience time to gather themselves. She looked up and the Gryffindors finally recognized the warm green eyes they were so used to seeing. She walked confidently, undisturbed by what she had just shown them. Eyes followed her every move as she strode to the centre of the hall and turned towards the professors and a warm smile. A smile that many of them recognized as a mixture of Lily and James's smile.

"After this day. I will no longer be attending Hogwarts." Her starting sentence brought outcries throughout the hall. She held her hand up and let her magic flow to softly comfort them until they were silent. She could feel her eyes moisten at the comforting feel of her magic. She would miss this. "This is my own decision. I have no wish to participate in the tournament. And I know there is no other way around the magical binding contract of the Goblet of Fire. That is why I will now announce my decision under a Wizard's Oath, so that there may be no doubt of what will happen. I had many happy memories here in Hogwarts but it seems that it is not enough for me to continue staying here. To continue to chance at survival every year my life is threatened by something. Magic has brought me more pain than it has happiness and I will gladly give it up and live the rest of my life as a Muggle."

She took a deep breath as she pulled all of her magic back in. And opened her mouth, sealing her fate.

"I, Harriet Anastasia Potter, do so swear on my magic that I did not enter my name or ask anyone else to enter it in the Goblet of Fire nor will I participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament and any of its tasks and traditions, knowing all consequences of breaking the magically binding contract of the Goblet of Fire. So mote it be."

_"So mote it be."_

Harriet didn't have time to think of the dark voice that sealed her oath as unimaginable pain tore through her body. The Goblet was hovering above the Great Hall, lit with a sinister red flame and a string of magic attached to her body. She could hear students and professors around her screaming. She could hear _herself_ screaming in pain. Pain was all she felt and the last thing she remembered before everything went black was Snape's panicked face and a soft whisper of the same dark voice.

_"I'll take care of you, Anya."_

* * *

**Anon that reviewed in Chapter One:**_ I will not argue on the Mary Sue part because the level of 'perfectness' differs for each individual. My Harry is Sue-ish for you and that is fine. It's not Sue-ish to me because I'm the one writing her and knows what her past, present and future is. If you don't like my Harry, you can just leave this fic for others to read. For the '__unnecessarily__ female Harry' part, I will answer that. I don't like writing from a male's point of view. One-Shots is fine since I don't really have to think much on the consequences of their actions and future actions to respond to those consequences. Point of the matter is __**I am a girl**__. And Canon!Harry is a male. I really don't like it when characters are too OOC. It makes me feel like I'm not doing Canon!Harry any justice since he would, without a doubt, be more feminine in this story. Men__ say they can never understand women. I can't understand how a male mind works either. Female!Harry has more leeway (since she's not canon) and allows me to attempt to write Harry's ingrained personality with my own feminine instincts and behaviours (ie: being more open with my emotions, more willing to talk about things, being more vindictive - because most of the female population is). I hope that actually makes sense because I really don't know how to explain it better. Finally, for 'the terrible characterization of Ron, Hermione and Dubledore'; I can only say it's part of a much bigger plot. ;') I love Ron, Hermione and Dumbledore too much to let them be evil. _

Thank you for the reviews: nknk, horus100, nk, Lupinesence, roos1414, GarionRiva, Guest, Lendrir, Extended Experience, god of all, Azera-v, Guest, nikon, Numenor16, Lady Jade Scribbler, saltygreysea, KKK3, CL90, Loudes80 & Pernicia Hart! All your reviews really made my day (and studying) a lot happier and easier!

And thank you to everyone who favourite and alerted this story!

* * *

_**Next - Chapter Three: The Cavalry**_

_... was running as fast as his four legs could carry him._

_... was not quite sure what to do now._

_... was confused._

_... were very, very quiet. _

_- Can you guess who these people are? Hint: 2 out of four are connected to Harriet on a personal level. The other two are connected to Tom. Special preview to chapter four will be PM-ed to those who guessed right! You must get 3 out of 4 right! (though I think the first one shouldn't count since I already gave a dead giveaway. (lol))_

_- I would also like to note that my exam papers are in May (20th & 21st), so it's best if you don't expect anything from me till Mid-June, the latest. :D _


	4. Chapter Three: The Calvary

_I have exams tomorrow hELP! The only reason I uploaded this is procrastination /bows Congratulations on those that managed to guess who is who! I may have mixed up some answers but ehhhhh-_

**Please note that this chapter is has not been proofread. I may make some changes in the future. **

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Possible OOC, several minor OCs, Fem!Harry, Child Abuse, Grey/Borderline-Dark!Harry, Fate/Stay Night elements**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: The Calvary**_

Sirius Black was running as fast as his four legs could carry him.

Sirius Black was known as a convicted criminal who escaped from Azkaban. In truth he was wrongly accused of murdering 12 Muggles and Peter Pettigrew. He was being hunted down like a dog his Animagus form was by Dementors and Aurors. He should be thinking about how he was supposed to be avoiding those who sought to capture him.

But all he could think of was his little barely 14-year-old goddaughter who was anxiously waiting for him to come and take her away from Britain.

When he got Harriet's letter, he was impressed at her wand work of disillusioning Hedwig. Then he read her letter and wanted nothing more than to take his goddaughter away and lock her up in a room where no one else could hurt her.

He could feel the desperation in her letter that practically begged him to both believe and to love her even when she loses her magic. Sirius had straight out told her he would still love her if she turned into his most hated animal: a snake.

So here he was, running in his dog Animagus form towards Hogsmead. He only hoped he could get there before Dumbledore took her away to someplace else.

Sirius Black was running as fast as his four legs could carry him. And nothing, not even Dementors; not even Voldemort; not even magic herself, could stop him from running to his goddaughters side.

* * *

Severus Snape was not quite sure what to do now.

For 13 years, he had thought of Lily's little girl as Potter's brat. For 13 years, he had thought the Potter brat had been pampered and doted upon just like her father was. For 13 years, he was told that she was happy and safe. For the past 3 years, he refused to see her resemblance to Lily. For the past 3 years, he refused to see her diminishing spirit and trust of those around her.

For the past 13 years, he regretted not being the uncle Lily had asked him to be.

So now he sat in his quarters, several bottles of Firewhiskey and other Muggle liquor littered his floor. In his left hand was a bottle of a half drunk bottle of vodka and in the other was a picture of him and Lily before they went to Hogwarts.

He now realized just how much Harriet Potter resembled Lily Evans. How Harriet would bite her bottom lip in concentration when cutting potion ingredients just like Lily did. How Harriet's green eyes would twinkle as she look at her friends just like Lily's eyes did. How Harriet's fascination with Runes was so similar to Lily's fascination with Charms.

Then there were _differences_.

Like how Harriet would twitch first before responding to her name. How Harriet's eyes would cautiously roam the room quickly before fully entering it. How Harriet would occasionally look back in the hallways. How she would flinch when voices were raised. How she was at first terrified of messing something up, before she realized something else and relaxed.

Everything she did were signs. Signs of the abuse she had suffered under the house of Petunia Dursley and her family. Signs he should have noticed because he had _went through it before as well._

Severus Snape was not quite sure what to do now. But so help him, he would do his best to make sure Lily's little girl could finally get the happiness and kindness she deserved.

* * *

Mad-Eye Moody was confused.

Well, he was pretending to be Mad-Eye Moody, so that was a given.

Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Jr. was confused.

When he had come to Hogwarts under his Lords' orders to enter Harriet Potter's name into the Goblet of Fire, he had expected the Girl-Who-Lived to bravely face through the sneers of her classmates and be the rising Golden Girl who would breeze through the tournaments' tasks. He had expected her friends and school mates to support her like they did that Hufflepuff. Since obviously, she was the famous Girl-Who-Everyone-Wanted-To-Be-Close-To.

He was wrong.

The whole school turned against the Light's Golden Girl. Her friends practically abandoned her and for those few weeks, he watched as she blended into the crowd more and more. Soon after, she started disappearing between classes. And then he could no longer find her after classes. She had stopped coming to the Great Galls for meals by the 2nd week of November.

Now, he wondered if he was wrong about Harriet Potter. He had imagined her as the Light's new icon after Dumbledore. But it seemed like they did not trust her at all. Not even her closest friends. Barty could see that the only people who didn't mock or ridicule her was the shy Longbottom in Gryffindor and the weird Lovegood girl in Ravenclaw and the quietly cold ice princess in Slytherin, Greengrass.

But then, Harriet Potter came bursting into the Great Hall and he was thrown back to the time his Lord had done much the same when he entered through huge doors. With magic almost lovingly swirling around him, helping him push open the heavy doors and engulfing them all in a display of controlled powerful magic.

Harriet Potter's entrance was much the same as his Lord. Her magic was only _tainted_ with dark, but dark enough that he had to make sure the girl walking so defiantly through the Great Hall was indeed the Light's Saviour, Harriet Potter.

His Lord's magic was so much darker and alluring, commanding all the attention in the room to him. He had the grace and powerful elegance of a Dark Lord most if not all Dark Wizards would follow. Her magic was more comforting. It felt more like a mother's loving touch or a sister's protective embrace.

Her control over the magic she had spread through the hall was shaky, at best. Nothing like his Lord and yet it was so similar he could swear Harriet Potter was really his Lord.

And then, she started speaking.

And speak she did. She commanded attention. Drew all their eyes and all their attention to her and her alone. Even though she wasn't facing the students, he could see they were all enraptured by the young Dark Witch in the making.

Or well, Grey-Dark Witch in the making.

After a truly eye-opening speech about the tournament and then about her life, when she mouthed those words to Dumbledore, he was confused. Then, she showed her back and to say he was shocked was more of an understatement.

Barty had seen a lot of torture in his life. _Salazar_, he himself had tortured people! But he and the other Death Eaters never touched a single child. Even when they did raids, they would leave at the very least the mother and the child alive. The Potters and Longbottoms were the exception because of that damned prophecy.

Children were precious in the Wizarding World. They were few and many married couples sometimes don't even have one. They were supposed to be adored and taken care of. To be spoiled and loved. Those were the Dark Lord's words even though he had heard in the passing from the original members of the Inner Circle that the Dark Lord did not really understand the concept of 'love'.

To see the Light's Saviour's back littered with scars of demeaning words and wounds and unhealed bruises and burns, he was horrified, disgusted, shocked to the core and he felt a lot of other things too. It wasn't as bad as what he had done in torture but the girl had received those scars as a _child_. Most probably, she got them before Hogwarts.

Which meant she was below 10 at the time she received those scars.

Even though he had only see the top part of her back, he could see that she was malnourished. She was, after all, short for her age than the rest of her peers. He had wondered why she was so short when her parents had been so tall. Now he wished it was only because of genes from her grandparents or something. Anything other than abuse.

Now, Barty sat in his office drinking his Polyjuice Potion and wondering what he should do now. His Lord had tasked him with making sure Harriet Potter got through the tournament but with Potter now a Muggle, how was he going to do that?

He knew his Lord wasn't as sane as he was when he had first started his reign. But he hoped there was a little of the humanity that had stopped him from murdering children still there inside of him. Barty would show his Lord his memories of tonight and hope to Merlin, to Salazar, to Magic that his Lord would still have the sense to leave the girl alone in peace.

Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Jr. was confused. But he sure as hell wasn't going to stop it from trying to get his Lord to see sense.

* * *

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were very, very quiet.

The 3rd year Ravenclaw and 4th year Gryffindor were sitting quietly in chairs next to Harriet's bed in the Hospital Wing. After the Goblet had taken away Harriet's magic, she had collapsed into a panicked Professor Snapes arms. It was the first time the two had ever seen such emotions flit across the normally closed off Potions Master's face.

Luna and Neville had never seen anyone lose their magic before. Augusta Longbottom, Neville's gran had told him losing one's magic was extremely painful. The pain of losing one's magic was as painful if not more than the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. Losing one's magic meant becoming a Muggle. Not even a Squib, but a Muggle! That meant there would be no traces of her magic to prove that Harriet had been a witch before. She would be a Muggle.

Neville cringed. If losing one's magic was more painful than the Cruciatus Curse that had rendered his parents' minds to mush, he hoped Harriet would use her insane luck and survive this. He felt incredibly guilty for not being a better friend to Harriet. He had seen how lonely she was and how she had continued to retreat elsewhere for the past few weeks. But he had blatantly ignored the signs and her pain, instead focusing on his non-existent grades (except in Herbology) and the occasional name calling from the Slytherins.

Luna never knew someone could lose their magic before. Sure, she had heard stories and rumours - helping her daddy write articles and find information had given her a wealth of rumours, but she had never really been sure if it was possible for someone to lose their magic. Harriet had been very kind to her. She had listened to her talking about Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Nargles and Wrackspurts. She had even kept the Nargles away once when she wasn't talking with Hermione and Ronald.

But Harriet has lost her magic now. She was not going to be at Hogwarts any longer. There would be no one to talk to Luna about Nargles and Wrackspurts and their involvement in her missing shoes and Ronald's behaviour. No one to scare away and yell at the Nargles for stealing her belongings. No one to help her with her Defence practical. No one for Luna to call a sister anymore.

Luna and Neville knew they weren't very good friends. They had continuously ignored Harriet's plight and instead pretended that everything was normal. They had not thought about asking if she was okay or if she wanted to sit or walk with them. They were selfish to their hero-complex friend and they wanted to change that. Muggle or Witch, Harriet Potter was and always will be their friend.

Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom were very, very quiet. But they had resolved to become better friends with Harriet even if it would cost them everything in their lives.

* * *

_**Next Chapter - Dawn to Dusk**_

_"_ _I'm tired of you and everyone else telling me what to do and how to act."_

_"Maybe I'll visit."_

_"Ya don't trust Albus?"_

_"Shut up, you damned old hag!"_

* * *

_Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and alerts! I really never expected it. So thank you very much! Next chapter might be in late June. We'll see :D_


End file.
